Reescribiendo la historia
by Fiery-Chan15
Summary: InuxKag [Extracto] Todos estaban sorprendidos y como no, no todos los días ves a una bella demonio que dice ser tu hija y viene del futuro para ayudarte en un problema y una decision que se te presentara mas pronto de lo que cres... /- yo creo que son patranas-aseguro molesto el de las orejas caninas. / - o creme que cuando llege el momento me creras-aseguro la ojidorada sonriendo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la idea de lo que pasara es mía jaja.

Capitulo 1 Prologo

Cuatro años. Hacia cuatro años que estaba a con ellos, que había llegado a ese mundo, un lugar completamente distinto a el suyo. Se adapto rápidamente gracias la ayuda de una generosa familia que a pesar de saber que era ella en realidad a aceptaron como una mas, sin restricciones, miedo, intenciones obscuras, ni nada por el estilo.

Y ahora se encontraba alistándose para terminar la universidad, decidió estudiar medicina, quería ser doctora, ayudar a los demás pues desde un principio se dedico a ese tipo de cosas solo que de una manera diferente, antes se encargaba solamente de...

-Mujer: Ahome, ya esta listo el desayuno-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer.

-Ahome: enseguida bajo-respondió una joven de 20 años, cabello negro azabache largo hasta debajo de la cintura, ojos claro diamante, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto y envidiable.

-Mujer: date prisa o llegaras tarde a la universidad-recordó la mujer alejándose de las escaleras.

Si, esos días fueron tranquilos... bueno para ella pero para la familia fue todo un tormento, destrucciones de aquí para allá, persiguiéndola, escondiéndola y al final adoptándola como una mas. La familia consistía en tres hombres y una mujer, además de ella, era el marido, el cual hacia muerto un año antes de que ella llegara, el hijo de 9 años, el abuelo de edad ya avanzada y la mujer y madre del niño la cual no tenia mas de 35 años.

También recordaba perfectamente el motivo de por que se encontraba allí cuando ella en realidad pertenecía a una época diferente, fue una tarde que jamás olvidara sin importar lo que pase.

Flash Back

Estaba entrenando arduamente, faltaban solo tres meses para terminar la formación de sacerdotisa, claro que esto tenia sus problemas, se había ganado el odio por las creaturas sobrenaturales pues ante ellos solamente era una amenaza que debía ser destruida y sin dejar rastro para así no temer a sus poderes sagrados.

-Chica: vaya, vaya miren quien entrena-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Ahome: que quieren?-pregunto la azabache de 16 años, sin mirarlas pues no quería iniciar una pelea.

-Chica 2: calmada simplemente hemos venido a saludarte-contesto la otra chica de 17 años, cabello negro, ojos verde hoja, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto.

-Ahome: claro, y yo soy un demonio-contesto sarcásticamente aun sin mirarlas mientras lanzaba otra flecha y acertaba en el blanco.

-Chica: si tu lo dices-contesto una chica de 16 años, cabello negro obscuro, ojos café claro, piel algo pálida y cuerpo esbelto.

-Ahome: podrían dejarme practicar a gusto, Kikio, Tsubaki?-pidió amablemente tratando de que se alejaran de ella pues no les veía buenas intenciones.

Era una verdadera molestia que estén todo el tiempo molestándola y aunque ellas creyeran que no ella sabia perfectamente que lo que traban era de que fallara cosa que jamás lograban, no importaba cuanto trataran jamás lograban el cometido.

Por esa misma razón habían ideado un plan, le darían de beber un veneno muy potente del cual ni siquiera los demonios sobrevivían a no ser que encuentre la cura y la única forma era que entraran en el inframundo, todo el mundo sabia perfectamente que una vez entrando allí jamás regresaban a no ser que el gran guardián lo permitiera y para convencerlo... Solo digamos que jamás nadie vuelve.

La azabache prefirió ignorarlas, de todas formas no lograría nada renegando solamente atrasarse y eso era lo que ellas planeaban. Lo que ella no sabia era que esa decisión cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Fin Flash Back

Prefirió olvidar eso, nada ganaba recordando el pasado, un pasado de hacia mucho tiempo. Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras para encontrarse a la familia, pequeña pero con gran amor en sus corazones. Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban amenamente, cuando terminaron la ojidiamante llevo los platos al fregadero, se despidió alegremente y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras de la entrada cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño no se encontraba esperándola abajo del templo, se preocupo pero respiro aliviadamente cuando lo miro en uno de los tantos templos, este en especial contenía un viejo pozo en el cual solían vaciar los restos de...

-Niño: hermana buyo se escapo-dijo agitado por la carrera que había dado tras el gato.

-Ahome: a veces me pregunto quien es mas desobediente Sota, tu o Buyo-comento riendo por la cara de molestia que había tomado su hermano.

-Sota: yo no soy desobediente-exclamo molesto.

-Ahome: claro... donde esta?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema pues no le agradaban las discusiones.

-Sota: esta allí abajo-respondió señalando en la parte baja del templo.

La azabache bajo con cuidado pues la madera de los escalones estaba vieja y rechinaba (N/A: aquí yo dándole un toque de terror jaja), el pequeño tenía miedo pero seria valiente y no abandonaría a su 'hermana'. Cuando ella llego abajo escucho sonidos extraños que parecían provenir del pozo así que se acerco cautelosamente, una ves cerca algo salto hacia ella, como estaba obscuro no vio que era hasta que este salio a la luz... Se trataba de un gato gordo de color crema con manchas café obscuro.

-Ahome: a eras tu Buyo-dijo mientras levantaba al gato y se volteaba a ver a su hermano, pero, antes de que lograra girar completamente para ver la cara aterrorizada de su 'hermano' sintió como era jalada hacia atrás por algo con mucha fuerza así como con muchos brazos. Al girarse, o mejor dicho, ser girada se dio cuenta de que era eso que la jalaba, se trataba de una especie de mujer con cuerpo de ciempiés, con seis brazos y dientes de animal (N/A: ustedes saben a que me refiero).

-Mujer: ja, no eres exactamente mi tipo de alimento pero me bastara esa energía para vengarme-río maliciosamente preparándose para morder a la azabache.

-Ahome: suéltame!-grito soltándose de ella y expulsándola con una luz de energía.

-Mujer: no creas que eso basta para detenerme, te atrapare junto con la Shikon-advirtió desapareciendo en una luz lejana.

-Ahome: di... dijo la Shikon?-se pregunto a si misma aterrizando en algo que parecía ser agua pero al parecer era el piso pues era firme.

Al estar en el suelo sentada la luz que la rodeaba se apago, estaba extrañada pues hace mucho que no tenia contacto con uno de esos seres, no desde que fue envenenada por sus 'compañeras', Solo de pensar en ellas le daba coraje, recordar sus caras de satisfacción al ver que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Si no fuera porque llamo a su padre estaría muerta en este momento.

Decidida se levanto con cuidado pero cayo de nuevo al darse cuenta de que tenia una pierna fracturada, al parecer se había torcido el tobillo, OH dichoso tobillo que no le permitía levantarse tranquilamente. Después de batallar varios minutos logro levantarse y sujetarse de unas enredaderas que estaban en una pared, eso la desconcertó pues no recordaba que dentro de ese pozo hubiera plantas.

A como pudo salio del pozo, había llamado a su 'hermano' varias veces pero este no contestaba o se asomaba puede que fuera por el miedo pero ni un ruido y un exquisito olor a bosque.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola

lamento haber tardado tanto pero no tienen idea de que estrés en las vacaciones tenia planeado avanzar mucho pero mi 'querida familia' (notese el sarcasmo) desconecto la compu y escondió uno de los cables de importancia para encenderla así que tuve que esperar hasta regresar a la secu y me dejaran tarea de Internet para volverla a conectar fue hasta entonces que me dieron ese mugroso cable.

Bueno eso ya no importa, esta es la misma que 'Una historia diferente' solo que re-escrita pues la idea cambio un poco, ahora ella sera... A que dijeron 'nos dirá que sera' pues no jeje disfruten y recuerden...

Dejen reviews y actualizare mas rápido, cuando allá mas de cinco volveré... a actualizar.

Se despide

Luna-plata

Besos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

Capitulo 2 Encuentros y sorpresas

Al salir se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el templo, al parecer estaba en un claro de bosque, bajo del pozo cuidadosamente pues aun estaba lastimada. Por su mente solo pasaban cosas como '¿donde estoy?', '¿Este lugar me recuerda al templo del maestro?' y '¿Donde esta la casa?' A lo lejos vio el árbol sagrado o mejor dicho la copa de este.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a caminar tratando de no apoyarse en la pierna derecha que era la lastimada, cuando logro llegar hasta los árboles se apoyo en ellos y continuo avanzando. Cada ves lo veía mas cerca y se sentía feliz pues estaría en casa pero al salir se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de su casa sino otro claro donde se encontraba el gran y majestuoso árbol, lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que había alguien en el así que se acerco.

-Ahome: disculpa que ha...-se detuvo abruptamente.

Pues dio cuenta de que esta persona se encontraba clavada a el. Se trataba de un joven como de unos 20 años, cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura, piel ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo musculoso, pero lo mas extraño, aparte de el hecho de estar clavado, es que poseía un lindo par de orejar de perro en la cabeza del mismo color que su cabello. Se veían tan suaves que no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarlas así que levanto las manos pero cuidando no tocar la flecha para no lastimarlo.

-Ahome: _**que lindas, son muy suaves**_-pensó al dejar de tocarlas.

Estaba apunto de bajarse de allí cuando varias personas aparecieron, séles veía molestos así que quiso hablarles pero ellos se asustaron y cuando lo iba a intentar una vez mas... Todo se volvió negro.

La luz le dio en los ojos así que comenzó a abrirlos ¿habría sido todo eso un sueño? No, no había sido un sueño, al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba también sintió como estaba fuertemente atada a un extraño poste aunque mas tenia pinta de palo mal cortado, estaba rodeada de personas pero estas estaban a varios metros de distancia. Los miro cuidadosamente y vio como vestían, le pareció extraño pues vestían igual que el 'abuelo' solo que en este caso eran todos.

Mientras las mujeres la veían con miedo a la vez que protegían a los niños, los hombres la veían con molestia aunque con un toque de miedo también, podía escuchar como murmuraban cosas de ella.

-Ahome: _**no lo entiendo, quienes son todos ellos?, porque me tienen atada? y por que visten de tan antigua forma?**_-esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

De entre la gente apareció una mujer de edad avanzada, cabello canoso, ojos pequeños y piel ligeramente bronceada. Con ella llevaba un arco típico de la antigüedad, en la mujer había algo que le parecía familiar pero no lograba averiguar que era, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a ella hasta que le lanzo un puño de cenizas que al parecer estaban venditas pero estas no consiguieron nada mas que hacerla estornudar pues tenían el mismo efecto de la pimienta.

-Ahome: oiga pero que hace?-pregunto antes de volver a estornudar.

-Mujer: creí que era algún tipo de demonio pero al parecer no-dijo causando que todos respiraran aliviados.

-Hombre: entonces es un espía?-pregunto preocupado.

-Mujer: no lo se-respondió mirándola cuidadosamente.

-Ahome_**: hay que hago, tengo que regresar**_-pensaba preocupada mientras recordaba a su 'familia'.

La mujer se dio cuenta de la preocupación de la chica pero también de que había algo familiar en ella, la examino detenidamente, llevaba una especie de kimono extraño demasiado atrevido para una jovencita como ella. La ojidiamante al darse cuenta de que la anciana la miraba se sintió algo apenada pues llevaba el uniforme de su universidad el cual consistía en una falda de color azul profundo corta hasta medio muslo, una camisa de color blanca con una pañoleta roja atada al cuello, un suéter blanco, callones blancos que llegaban poco mas abajo de la falda y zapatos negros.

Después de un largo tiempo hablando y decidiendo que haría con ella hasta que al final se decidió liberarla pues no llegarían a nada discutiendo, en estos momentos la chica estaba junto con la anciana miko en su cabaña siendo curada de la pierna pues al parecer no solamente había sido una torcedura sino una fractura mas grave. La anciana, de nombre Kaede, se había dado cuenta de que poseía poderes sobrenaturales de una miko, esa fue una de las cosas por la que decidió liberarla.

-Kaede: lamento haberte tratado de esa forma pero últimamente nos han estado espiando por eso desconfiamos-dijo la anciana dándole un tazón de estofado-dijiste que tu nombre era Ahome verdad?-pregunto recordándolo.

-Ahome: si, gracia, no se preocupe estoy acostumbrada-contesto tomando el tazón.

Era verdad, el día en que conoció a su 'familia' la miraron como a alguien que acababa de salir de un manicomio pues solo preguntaba por cosas como el paradero del templo de su maestro, los demonios, sus compañeras y otras cosas que para ellos eran desconocidas. La anciana no entendió a que se refería pero prefirió no hacerle preguntas.

Estaba apunto de anochecer y el cielo ya tenia el cambio de color de azul celeste a rojizo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta algo entro a la aldea arrastrándose cual serpiente solo que a diferencia de una este creatura era mucho mas veloz.

La anciana y la azabache estaba por acomodarse para descansar pues estaba obscureciendo señal de que ya era muy tarde, cuando escucharon mucho ruido afuera acompañado de varios gritos, la anciana sabia perfectamente a que se debía eso, tenían que darse prisa si quería proteger el tesoro de la aldea. Al salir pudieron ver a una especie de mujer ciempiés, la azabache la reconoció pues era la misma que había causado su llegada a este lugar.

-Kaede: _**esta aquí por ella**_-pensó mientras corría o mejor dicho caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia un pequeño santuario.

La mujer ciempiés vio a la vieja miko, había ido a una aldea después de salir del pozo para después ir a esta y tener su venganza, a pesar de la edad reconoció a esa mujer como la hermana menor de esa miko que destruyo su cuerpo y la lanzo dentro de aquel pozo donde encontró a la otra chica.

Rápidamente alcanzo a la anciana miko y antes de que esta lograra llegar hasta el santuario la mujer ciempiés lo destruyo y salio con un collar que tenia en medio una bella perla de color rosa, la anciana no sabia que hacer ella tenia la perla, miro como la veía cuidadosamente la joya para después dejarla caer lo que desconcertó a toda la aldea ecepto a una persona.

-Mujer: que clase de broma es esta, donde esta la Shikon-grito furiosa-

-Kaede: que quieres decir con eso-contesto desconcertada pues no entendía nada.

-Mujer: no me quieran ver la cara, donde esta la verdadera perla de Shikon-grito mas fuerte que la vez anterior sujetando a la anciana enredado su cuerpo al rededor de ella.

La anciana aun no lograba entender nada solamente podía sentir como era apretada hasta la asfixia por la mujer, ella siempre creyó que esa era la verdadera pero al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo cuidando una falsedad, tanto que había batallado, tantas perdidas que había habido por culpa de esa dichosa perla para que terminara siendo falsa.

La mujer ciempiés estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, estaba apunto de aplastarla completamente por su cuerpo pero, su vista paso sobre una chica que no la miraba con miedo pero si angustia por la miko que tenia en su poder, al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la misma chica que ella había traído através de ese extraño pozo de huesos.

-Mujer: ¡tu! tu la tienes-dijo refiriéndose a la azabache.

-Todos: ¡como?!-exclamaron todos al unísono.

La ojidiamante no sabia que hacer, ahora no podía defenderse y además no tenia ningún arco cerca por lo tanto estaba indefensa, a lo único que atino fue correr, correr lo mas lejos que pudiera de la aldea para no poner a nadie en peligro pues era verdad ella la tenia solo que no estaba a la vista a no ser que ella así lo quisiera. Al ver que corría soltó a la anciana y comenzó a perseguirla, quien diría que después de todo ella si tuviera la verdadera Shikon No Tama.

Correr, correr y correr era en lo único que pensaba pues no sabía que más hacer, a su mente vino una idea alocada pero no tenía otra opción, tal vez así llegaría a su hogar pero su eso sucedía llevaría consigo a esa creatura y allí no podría defender a nadie.

Corrió mas rápido al notar que estaba comenzando a alcanzarla, desde donde estaba logro ver el árbol sagrado así que corrió lo más que pudo.

En la aldea la anciana miko y algunos de los hombres habían optado por perseguirla para tratar de ayudarla pues ella estaba completamente indefensa ante la creatura. No tenían idea de hacia donde la había llevado pero no les costo encontrarla pues la mujer ciempiés estaba derrumbando muchos árboles en su afán de atraparla, lo extraño es que parecía que le era muy difícil incluso siendo que era una simple humana.

Al llegar a donde ella se sorprendieron de ver que la chica estaba ilesa solo que esta ves discutiendo con... El chico ¿clavado? No eso no podía ser, el estaba muerto se suponía que nunca despertaría de aquel sueño eterno del que nadie a regresado jamás, bueno talvez con el poder de la perla pero aparte de eso no sabia de otra cosa.

Al parecer la discusión era mas importante que el hecho de que la mujer ciempiés estaba escondida quien sabe donde preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento, si ponía algo de atención se darían cuenta de que discutían por puras tonterías: quesque ella era una tal Kikio o no, quesque el estaba ciego y además sordo, quesque ella era una inútil, quesque el un inmaduro y bla bla bla.

Los presentes solamente los miraban sorprendidos a la vez que avergonzados ¿como era posible que se pusieran a discutir en una situación como esa?

-Kaede: _**si no fuera por que el esta clavado ya la hubiera asesinado por insultarlo**_-pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la discusión. ¬¬u

De entre las ramas del mismo árbol en el que ellos se encontraban aun discutiendo salio la mujer ciempiés para, de un rápido movimiento, sujetar a la chica y correrla en un costado y lanzándola al aire. La azabache solo atino a gritar, como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, por el dolor que la mordida le había causado. Sabia a la perfección donde la había mordido y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

Justo donde la mordió una pequeña perla, similar a la que antes la mujer ciempiés había tirado al suelo, salio de su cuerpo mientras caía dando contra el árbol lastimándose gravemente pero no de forma mortal. Los aldeanos trataban como podían de detener a la mujer pero esta era demasiado fuerte para ellos, al soltarse de las cuerdas que la detenían de su meta, se arrastro hasta tenerla en su poder a la ves que reía maliciosamente.

La azabache no sabia que hacer, no podía defenderse tanto a ella como a la perla. Rápidamente otra idea, solo que mas alocada, paso por su mente. Tal ves si le pedía su ayuda al muchacho clavado...

-Ahome: _**no pierdo nada con intentarlo**_-pensó volteándose hacia el.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar si podía contar con el, la mujer que ahora tenia la perla la sujeto contra el árbol, para su suerte, cerca de el chico. La mujer ciempiés estaba devorando la perla, tenia que actuar rápido o esto terminaría muy mal.

-Ahome: oye, eras un inmaduro pero dime, eres fuerte?-pregunto sintiendo como era apretada con mas fuerza.

-Chico: khe! pero claro que lo soy-contesto de mala gana pues no le gustaba que dudaran además de que lo había llamado otra vez inmaduro.

-Ahome: entonces me puedes ayudar?-pregunto casi en suplica.

-Chico: no se si te has dado cuenta de que estoy sellado!-exclamo molesto por la inútil discusión.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que la imaginación me abandona debes en cuando pero como ya tengo listo este otro capitulo decidí actualizar y es que quiero llegar pronto a la parte interesante del fic y aprovecho para informar que comenzare con 'Guardianes' para aquellos que no sepan a que me refiero, pues es a otro fic que estoy planeando pero aun no esta listo para salir a la luz, ya luego se darán cuenta.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, diganme con quien quieren que se quede Sessh, en la serie no me gusto que se quedara solo asi que les dare tres opciones que serán

Lin

Kagura

Personaje desconocido: este luego se los digo pero formara parte importante

Bueno sin mas que decir Sayo!

Luna-plata


End file.
